


服从

by frona



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frona/pseuds/frona





	服从

　　“……我听到他们低语：天啊，瑞吉，天啊。于是我放低枪口，走上前去，然后我看到了，躺在地上的是个孩子，他没带任何武器，他手上拿着的仅仅是个水壶。”

　　故事结束了，发言者低下头，以一声叹气作为无言的收尾。零星有鼓励的掌声响起在四周，但都转瞬即逝。主持者轻声感谢他，说他愿意分享自身经历的行为很有勇气。他没接话。片刻沉默后，另一个发言者出现了，房间再次被一种阴沉压抑的氛围所笼罩，发言者低着嗓子，话音时断时续，讲述着又一件灰暗的战时往事。

　　艾伯特坐在发言者左手边的第二张椅子上，想着休息处的咖啡。上周三第一次来到这里时，出于紧张，他喝了很多咖啡，就连坐到人群中时，他也握着一杯咖啡，如果不这样，他怕自己会忍不住用力拉扯衣服。同这么多陌生人在一起呆着，总叫艾伯特不安。到最后，艾伯特总共灌下了大半壶咖啡，那夜他没能睡着，他在床上辗转反侧，心想，自己再也不来了。

　　但他还是来了，周三傍晚六点半，在湖畔街209号，上二楼后右拐。人很多，主持者发布在网站上的信息说这是个十五人的团体交流，但最后到场的有十八人，艾伯特不知道自己是不是多出来的三人之一。幸好，场地足够开阔，椅子也够多，但十八人围坐在一起，肩膀挨着肩膀，无论如何都显得拥挤，而且，这些人很难让艾伯特联想到“同类”一词。

　　他猜自己只是想找点事做。周三和一周里的其他日子没什么区别，被漫长而空虚的分分秒秒填充着，与其坐在沙发上拿着电视遥控器不停换台，还不如坐到明亮的灯光下来，还能吃到免费的饼干和咖啡（这些日子里，艾伯特总是忘记吃饭）。相比起上回，这回要好得多，时间过半，艾伯特只喝了一杯咖啡，但当主持者问到他想不想发言的时候，他还是摇了头。

　　老兵们继续分享他们的经历。

　　八点是自由交流的时间，也是艾伯特到这里来的理由。他会到休息处拿上两块饼干和一杯咖啡，然后走到角落里，慢慢消磨剩下的三十分钟。有人会上前搭话，想得知他到这里来的理由，瑞吉，那个误杀孩子的老兵也拿着一杯咖啡朝他走来，“艾伯特，对吧？”他抬起一根手指，做了个诙谐轻松的动作，“我是瑞吉。”他伸出手，索取着一场交谈。艾伯特拘谨地回握一下，然后，注意力就飘开了。

　　他没留意到瑞吉在说什么，他一边吃饼干，一边观察在场的其他人。多数人三两凑在一起，少数的，还没被拽进交谈里，其中有一个人恰好也在看他，他们的视线远远地交汇了一瞬，那人看向了别处。他只有一只手，艾伯特留意到，他的一边袖管空荡荡的，底端被打了个结。这不罕见，艾伯特曾经亲眼看着一个人被炸烂双腿，和那种悲剧比起来，失去一只手还算幸运。

　　“……是吧？艾伯特？”瑞吉的声音迟疑着再度传入耳中，艾伯特回过神来，含混地应了一声，然后低下头，说了声“抱歉”，就匆匆离开。如果你不知道该如何应对，就说抱歉，这是他父亲教给他的，很有用，回国后，他使用这个词的频率很高。

　　他提前离场。  
　　

　　***

　　  
　　父亲不定期来看他，约莫是一周一次。周五早晨父亲用备用钥匙进门的时候，艾伯特还躺在床上。是脚步声和叫喊声吵醒了他，他睁开眼睛，发现父亲正站在自己房间门边，一脸尴尬。天气很冷，艾伯特不想起床，但有第二人在场，他睡不安稳。

　　早餐麦片的包装原封不动，牛奶也变质了，任谁都看得出这间屋子的厨房遭了主人的冷落，但父亲像是早有预料，叹着气说：“我买了些东西，还在车上，如果你想要，自己去拿。”他说着从口袋里掏出车钥匙，对着厨房窗户按下车锁键。车子就停在窗外，在门前那一小块无人问津的草坪上，那儿已经成了长杂草的荒地了。

　　艾伯特套上一件毛衣出门。院子的草叶上沾了露珠，冰冷地擦过他的脚踝，他拉开车门，看到后座上放着一个购物袋，里头塞满了速食品和生活用具，他把袋子拖出来，用力砸上车门。厨房的窗户砰地响了一声，艾伯特抬起头，看到父亲把脸紧贴在玻璃窗上，恼火地看着他，仿佛在说：你怎么有胆子这样对待一台宾利车？

　　艾伯特回到屋内，把购物袋往沙发上一放。父亲走上前来，欲言又止，最后支吾着问他每周三傍晚的互助会怎么样。还不错，艾伯特说。父亲松了口气，“我就知道你能做好的，”父亲冲他挤出一个别扭的微笑，“继续努力，别放弃，你从小就是个硬气的小子。”

　　这话就像晨间节目里的鼓励语，艾伯特听了觉得刺耳，却又无从反驳。“可说真的，孩子，你得找个时间理理你的屋子，”父亲环顾四周，眉宇间流露着焦虑，可面向他时，又生硬地缓和下神情，“你得从身边的小事做起嘛，对不对？”

　　艾伯特点点头。

 

　　***

　　  
　　六点十分左右，艾伯特抵达湖畔街209号，刀削般笔直的楼墙边，那个失去了右手的家伙正在吸烟。艾伯特同他擦肩而过时，他垂下持烟的手，打了个招呼。艾伯特没搭理，径直走进门内。进门后的大厅很简陋，洒满了昏沉的橘黄色灯光，艾伯特慢吞吞地上楼，第三次走进那个房间。

　　参与者陆陆续续地到场。误杀孩子的老兵缺席了，主持者接到他的电话，说是被家里的事耽搁了。有人松了口气。艾伯特给自己倒了杯咖啡，找了个空位坐下，片刻后，有人坐在了他身旁，是那个先前在门外吸烟的残疾男人。

　　男人叫唐纳德，是今晚的第一个发言者，简洁的自我介绍过后，他开始讲述自己的经历。“和你们中的大多数人不同，我不是个士兵，”他有个吸引人的开头，“我曾是个记者，你们可能在那儿见过我的一两个同行。”

　　“我见过一个，”有人应和他的话，“是个姑娘，我得说，她是我见过的最高尚的人之一。”

　　“没错，他们当中有很多高尚的人，”叫唐纳德的前记者笑着点点头，“但我到战地去不是出于什么高尚的目的，我只是渴望找点刺激，或是出名的契机，而到最后，我也为我的鲁莽付出了代价。”

　　唐纳德抬起右臂。艾伯特本能地往后一缩，咖啡溅出杯沿，打湿了他的手指。艾伯特低下头，愣愣地看了一会儿食指上的清褐污迹。唐纳德继续说他的经历，说现实和想象的差距，说他是怎么失去右手的。艾伯特没怎么听，他看着那滴咖啡从自己的指侧下滑到指缝里，某些血肉横飞的旧日回忆在他脑海中迅速闪过，他想着这段时间里纠缠自己的那些梦，充斥着火药味与惨叫声。他睡不好，但不是因为他怕——

　　“谢谢你，唐纳德，”主持者的声音打断了艾伯特的思绪，“谢谢你愿意分享自己的经历。”

　　“说出来让我觉得好受多了，”唐纳德笑着说。  
　　

　　***

　　  
　　第四个周三傍晚，第五个周三傍晚，艾伯特都准时抵达湖畔街209号。残疾的前记者唐纳德总是坐在他身旁，艾伯特不知道他是否有意为之。他们之间没什么交流，至多是唐纳德的一声招呼，或一个礼貌的微笑，即使是在自由交流时，唐纳德也从未同他搭话，艾伯特想这只是一个巧合，或者习惯。

　　第六个周三傍晚，自由交流时间，唐纳德靠近他，一言不发地往他手里塞了张纸条。  
　　

　　***

　　  
　　我知道你需要什么。

　　回程路上，艾伯特走进一家小型超市，从货架上拎了一提啤酒。结账时，他紧张得手心出汗，收银员接过被捏得皱巴巴的钱，担忧地看了他一眼。艾伯特低着头，用力掐自己的手心，等着零钱和小票，等它们终于出现在收银员手中时，艾伯特一把夺过，抱起啤酒，快步走出超市大门。收银员在看，艾伯特知道，收银员的目光一定追随着他的背影，直到他消失在视线之外。

　　九点整，艾伯特回到住处。锁门，检查窗户，检查室内有无被闯入的痕迹，这些习惯一时之间难以更改。他从一个房间走到另一个房间，把自己折腾得气喘吁吁，最后瘫坐在沙发上，沉重地喘气。纸条还在口袋里，像一小块被燃着了的煤炭，一意识到这点，艾伯特就感觉自己的腿侧被烫出了一个血洞。他迟疑着，把手探进口袋，找到了那张被他揉成一团的纸条。

　　我知道你需要什么。

　　下面是一串电话号码。

　　这夜，艾伯特又做了那种梦，梦里血肉横飞，惨叫不绝。醒来时，艾伯特发现自己趴在地上，被冻得四肢僵硬。整整一天，他都裹着被子，靠在沙发上，边打喷嚏边看电视。娱乐节目一个接一个地放，被聘请的不知名演员们在屏幕里假扮成夫妻和第三者，上演着一出闹剧。午餐和晚餐是罐头食品，他把它们倒进锅里加热，草草解决饮食问题。

　　晚餐后不久，他从垃圾桶里翻找出昨天的纸条，对着已经显得模糊的字迹，拨通了上头的电话号码。  
　　

　　***

　　  
　　纸条的主人，那个前战地记者，唐纳德，等在一家快餐店后头的停车场里。艾伯特找到他时，他正靠在餐厅后门边，呲啦呲啦地吸着一杯饮料底部最后的液体。有车驶进停车场，明亮的车灯曲折而过，唐纳德把杯子抛向一旁的垃圾桶。没抛中。他叹了声气，“你失去了你的惯用手，你就失去了一切，”他说着，从外套口袋里取出一盒烟，用手指灵活地推开盒盖。

　　艾伯特不知该如何搭话，甚至难以开口询问对方的目的。在电话里，唐纳德什么也没透露，只叫他半小时后到这家快餐店来。我知道你需要什么。艾伯特希望他指的不是一顿高热量的油炸套餐。

　　“我没法在电话里，或是在‘那地方’同你交谈，你知道我指的是哪儿。”

　　艾伯特知道。“那不是一个能畅所欲言的地方，对吧？”唐纳德继续说，“也许对他们来说是的，但对你来说，不是。”

　　艾伯特开始感到紧张了。“你怎么想，士兵？如果他们得知你的真实欲求，你猜他们会怎么做？”前战地记者对着他，露出一个古怪的微笑，“那个和善的组织者会换上一副面孔，禁止你再踏入那栋建筑一步，但还有更坏的，那些受刺激的大兵可能会当场打你一顿，还可能引来警察，因为那些大兵没法管控自己的情绪，这正是他们寻求帮助的原因，他们……”

　　艾伯特听不下去了，被窥视的恐惧模糊地在他脑海里闪烁，他转过身，一言不发地往前走，但没走出几步，唐纳德就跟了上来，一把抓住他的手臂。

　　“我能帮你。”  
　

　　***

　　  
　　周五像个在沼泽里蠕行的梦，粘滞且不实，艾伯特窝在电视前的沙发上，等着时间一秒一秒地过。出国前，他几乎不看电视，尤其是娱乐节目，但现在，屋子总是被聒噪而神经质的喊叫和笑声所充斥，他并不在乎里头那些人的结局，他愿意让他们占据屏幕的唯一原因是他们可以让他免除思考。

　　他该思考的，尤其是今天。“回去好好考虑考虑，”昨夜在快餐店外，唐纳德这样建议他。可一旦他强迫自己权衡某件事的利弊，他就会头痛，就像娱乐节目里那个深陷感情问题的男主角一样——你们逼得我脑袋都快爆炸了！而且，就像娱乐节目总是设置一个悬而未决的结局一样，他知道自己思考不出结果，到最后，他只会头痛欲裂地躲进被窝里，浑浑噩噩地睡上一天一夜，错过一切。

　　可在内心深处，他倾向于另一种选择。  
　　

　　***  
　　

　　周六傍晚的天色像血染的黄布，从小城西部到东南角，一路上，艾伯特都只敢盯着出租车窗外的一角天空。司机在播放流行乐，明快的鼓点在艾伯特心里躁动地纠缠成一团，他几乎不记得自己是怎么付款下车的，等回过神来时，自己已经站在目的地附近了。丘陵街，一小片平民住宅区，两旁栽种着刺槐的道路上几乎空无一人。出租车驶远了，艾伯特站在路边，发了会儿呆，然后迈开步子，朝路对面的房屋走去。

　　有乐声，他靠近房子的时候留意到。轻柔的乐声隐约从门窗缝隙里往外渗，糅杂着低声的交谈。房子不大，很旧，草坪同艾伯特的一样，也缺乏打理。在台阶旁，艾伯特停下脚步，踌躇片刻，强迫自己作最后的思考。

　　他不知道里头等着他的是什么，他甚至不认识那个前战地记者。这兴许是什么骗局，引诱他陷入某种陷阱，也或许，仅仅是他会错了意，说到底，对方不过只是个陌生人，他们参加同一个互助会，见过几次面，仅此而已。在那种场合下，有多少看穿另一个人的可能性？更别提他向来沉默不言。

　　他想自己该回去了。

　　可就在这时，咯哒一声，屋子的门锁给人从里头打开了，室内的暖光顿时倾泻而出，伴随着一个人影的浮现，前记者的声音猝不及防地响起在了艾伯特耳边。无处可逃了，艾伯特只得硬着头皮上前，拘谨地跨上几格台阶，小声地同他打招呼。“我知道你会来的，”唐纳德压低声音，神秘兮兮地说了一句，然后关上门，换上一副笑嘻嘻的脸孔，推着艾伯特进了厨房。

　　两个陌生人，不，算上唐纳德，三个陌生人，在灯火通明的厨房里，像是早就等着他的到来。那两个人，一男一女，坐在餐桌旁，穿着姿态得体，礼貌而困惑地望着艾伯特。艾伯特感觉浑身僵硬，但唐纳德轻轻推着他的背，引导他在桌旁坐下。“彼得，苏，这是我跟你们提过的，我在互助会里认识的朋友，艾伯特，”唐纳德为他们作彼此的介绍，“艾伯特，这是我的前同事彼得和他妻子苏。”

　　他们友好地打招呼，艾伯特支支吾吾地回应，有些不知所措。“没事的，”苏笑着冲他摆摆手，“唐纳德跟我们说过你的事，我们知道你经历了很多，不必勉强，换做任何人都难以避免，战争太可怕了。”说到最后，她刻意做了个嫌恶的鬼脸。其他人都笑了。唐纳德拍拍艾伯特的肩膀，在他和彼得之间坐下。

　　每个人面前的盘子里都放着一大块铺满酱汁的肉排，看上去很诱人，但艾伯特没什么食欲。彼得和苏的肉排倒是都已经吃了大半，彼得一边用餐刀割肉，一边夸奖唐纳德的手艺。“我得说，唐纳德，你令我惊讶，我没有冒犯的意思，但想到你只有一只手，哇哦，我就双倍地惊讶，太好吃了，”他把肉块塞进嘴里，大口咀嚼。

　　“生活还得继续，”唐纳德笑笑。

　　艾伯特觉得不大舒服，无论是收音机里轻声播放的舒缓乐曲，还是其余三人交谈的方式，都让他想要逃离这间屋子，假如现在外头有一场暴风雨，他也更情愿冲进暴风雨里。但参加互助会的经历在某种程度上磨练了他忍受的能力，他静坐着，甚至还吃了一小块肉排。是烤牛排，正如彼得所说，很好吃，但他还是没什么食欲。

　　“我很高兴你能邀请我们，”彼得继续说，“我问过其他人关于你的情况，他们全说不知道，仿佛你从伊拉克回来以后就人间蒸发了。”

　　“日子过得很艰难，你们明白的，”唐纳德说着，从桌旁站起来，“我花了很多时间养伤，还花了很多时间想方设法让自己的生活重回正轨，当一个人过得一团糟的时候，很难鼓起勇气去联系自己从前的朋友，让他们欣赏自己的丑态。”他站到彼得背后，用单手撑着椅子，像是已经进完餐了，要和客人们作道别。但他的座位旁，盘子里的牛排还剩一大块。

　　“我们不会介意你的，唐纳德，你知道的，”彼得仰起头，往后看了看，他妻子苏也应和说是。唐纳德哼哼着应了两声，然后垂下手，从口袋里掏出什么东西，横到了彼得面前。谁都没能反应过来，彼得，苏，艾伯特。事情发生得如此之快，唐纳德迅速地一划，彼得的脖子上就出现了一条血线，在彼得震惊的眼神和苏的尖叫下，血线裂开了，深色的液体先是小股地涌出，然后，在那滩汨汨往外冒的血流里，分裂出了几道往外喷溅的血花。艾伯特反射性地起身后退。苏只尖叫了一声，就被吓得失语了，紧接着轰地一声，跟椅子一起跌倒在了地上。唐纳德把彼得往旁边重重一推，弯下腰，抓起苏，用右臂勒住她的脖子，另一只手则严严实实地捂紧了她的嘴，她被吓得瘫软，毫无还手之力。

　　“快！艾伯特！”唐纳德冲他喊叫。

　　艾伯特呆呆地盯着餐桌，装饰物，餐具，牛排，到处都溅满了血。餐桌另一边的地板上，彼得还在挣扎，肢体无意识地敲击着地板，咚，咚，咚。唐纳德又叫了他一声，艾伯特抬起头，对上了苏那双因惊恐而大睁着的眼睛。她从喉间挤出恐惧的呜呜声，向他求救。

　　那些血淋淋的梦景在艾伯特脑海里闪过，踏进这间屋子以后，他一直觉得周围的一切如梦似幻，像场令人胆寒的噩梦，直到现在——他迈开步子，苏惊惧的目光追随着他，直到极限——他朝不远处的厨台走去，那里还残留着这屋子主人准备食材的痕迹，切菜板上残留着肉汁，调料瓶也放得凌乱。艾伯特的视线绕过它们，落在了一旁的刀架上。他的双手因极度的兴奋而发着抖。

　　他抽出一把厨刀。

　　苏还在不停地挣扎呜咽，等他重新走入她的视线后，她反抗得更厉害了，但唐纳德用两条手臂紧紧卡住她，让她动弹不得。艾伯特在她面前站定，握着厨刀的手微微发颤，唐纳德笑了。“快点，迈克·迈尔斯 *，让她解脱，”他说着，更用力地勒住苏的脖子。

　　艾伯特觉得自己透不过气，仿佛身处盛夏的密林，口鼻间尽是沉闷粘滞的热气，但与此同时，他的心脏又是如此强烈热情地跳动着，扑通，扑通，鼓励着他宣泄出压抑已久的情绪。“士兵，”他听到唐纳德气喘吁吁地命令他，“快动手。”

　　他紧握住刀柄，把刀尖深深地刺进苏的身体里。

　　她的双眼骤然睁大到了极限，艾伯特拔出刀子，温热的血一同涌出，打湿了他的手掌。唐纳德没放手，他也没停，继续往苏身上捅刀。一，二，三……他没数，直至鲜血把苏的衣服染得透红。她不再喘气了，唐纳德松了手，她瘫倒在地，成了一具冷冰冰的尸体。

　　到处都是血，艾伯特低着头，愣愣地看着苏的尸体。音乐不知何时停了，屋子里一片寂静，只剩窗外遥远的嘈杂，让艾伯特想起电视故障时的满屏雪花。有一只手托住了他的后脑勺，是唐纳德，唐纳德凑近过来，在他的嘴唇上用力吻了一下。“干得好，士兵，”唐纳德说，“你帮助我，我帮助你，再完美不过。”

　　艾伯特还是没动，唐纳德冲他笑笑，转身离开厨房。一时间，周围只剩下他和两具尸体，空气中弥漫着浓重的血腥味，客厅里，秒针滴滴答答地爬行着，刺激着艾伯特的神经。自己刚刚杀了一个人，他意识到。夺人性命的快感从指尖往上蔓延，慢慢地，传遍了他的全身。

　　  
　　***

　　  
　　他又做了类似的梦，无论发生在哪片区域，无论是哪次行动，梦里都只有一种模式。他们面对着一队身份不明的人，双方僵持不下，长官在无线电里指示他们别轻举妄动，因此，所有人都神经紧张地等待着，等待事态发生变化。

　　这是他所经历过的事实，在现实中，他和其他士兵一样，服从命令，尽力避免冲突。可在梦的末尾，无论如何，他都会变成一头嗜血的野兽，他会突然发狂，开枪扫射，甚至空手冲上前，制造一场腥风血雨。

　　可他从未睡得如这夜一般安稳过，次日早晨，父亲又一次不请自来地进入他的房子，当看到他是坐在客厅的沙发上，而不是还颓丧地蜷在被窝里时，父亲脸上的表情滑稽得就像见了鬼。“你有事要出门吗？”父亲问他，“如果是，我可以送你一程。”

　　不。艾伯特告诉父亲，他只是睡够了。  
　　

　　***  
　　

　　又一个周三傍晚，在湖畔街209号二楼的房间里，作为一个偏向保持沉默的老参与者，艾伯特第一次站出来发言。他没提及自己在战场上的遭遇，仅仅讲述了父亲见到自己经历转变后的反应。“他看着我，就像娱乐节目里的妻子看见第三者出现在台上。”大家都笑了，气氛轻松愉快，他坐下时，所有人都为他鼓掌。

　　唐纳德在自由交流时找上他，他正站在休息处，拿着空纸杯接咖啡。“还没人怀疑到我头上来，”唐纳德告诉他，“甚至没人找我打听过他们，我们干得不错。”

　　艾伯特把手中的咖啡递给唐纳德，唐纳德愣了愣，伸手接过。艾伯特重新给自己接了一杯。“再等一周，如果还没动静，我们就干第二次，”唐纳德把声音压得低低的，“你怎么想？”

　　艾伯特点点头。

　　“如果你愿意，我能列出一打名单来。”

　　艾伯特再次点点头。

　　唐纳德笑了，低头喝了口咖啡，然后抬起头，环顾一圈四周，问他：“你下次还打算来吗？”

　　艾伯特想了想，摇摇头。

　　“我也不来了，”唐纳德说。

　　END

 

　　  
　　*迈克·迈尔斯，经典恐怖片系列《万圣节》中的反派，常用武器为厨刀。


End file.
